Musashi Miyamoto
Musashi Miyamoto 1st appeared in Devil Kings 2. In both Samurai Warriors and Devil Kings he uses 2 swords to fight with. Games Samurai Warriors Musashi is a man of common origin. After he defeated a man who declared himself as the strongest swordsmaster in the land, Musashi decided to hone his swords skills by traveling. Wanting to better improve himself, he joined the Western army at Sekigahara. However, he learns he joined a losing cause and cuts an escape route for himself after Mitsunari's retreat. As he fights through the bloodshed, he begins to wonder what it is that he's truly fighting for. After he rescues a village from bandits, Musashi wonders if there is pacifistic solution for his new life with the sword. While at Kyoto, Hideyori and Kiyomasa ask for his aid to save them from Ieyasu's army. Yukimura sanada, a general who he met at Kyoto, later requests his aid at Osaka Castle. Slaying Ieyasu and gaining a reputation as a famed killer, he assists the final siege against Hidetada at Edo Castle. The castle is defended by Kagekatsu's army, a despondent Kanetsugu's -who is intent on dying together with Yukimura- and Masamune's forces. Hidetada dies during the conflict, signaling a presumable new time of peace under Hideyori. When Kotaro tries to disrupt Hideyori's plans to escape, Musashi duels him. In his ending, Kotarō questions what the swordsman plans to do with his murderous craft during peace. Musashi answers that his swords will someday find a way to protect people. His swordsmanship at Sekigahara also impresses Kojiro Sasaki, who is more than willing to challenge someone with skill. Kojirō continues to seemingly stalk Musashi's travels as both swordsmen are hired by generals on opposing sides. Since he is angered by Kojirō's insistence to kill him, they face one another in a private duel. Musashi is the final victor and Kojirō is slain before the Osaka Campaign. In his dream stage, he wants to prove himself as the strongest warrior of the age. While Tadakatsu and Sakon are in the midst of a mock battle, Musashi barges in to show off his skills. Nene appears as the self-proclaimed strongest woman in the land. If Musashi does well during the battle, Kojiro will be obliged to duel him. Kessen Musashi can be recruited for Nobunaga's army in Kessen. He will join Nobunaga after he is beaten in a Rampage at Kuzawaguchi. He has a strong sword proficiency and leads one of the strongest sword units in the game. If he fights against Muneyoshi Yagyu, he will share a special quote with him as rivals. He will not have a good relationship with Muneyoshi if they are put in the same unit, lowering their attack. Charecter Information Voice Actors *Arron Wood - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Sam Riegel - Warriors Orochi series (English) *Hidehiko Kaneko - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Lenne Hardt - Musashi: Samurai Legend (English) Quotes *"Only one can be the greatest! Guess who." *"My swords will cut through this darkness, and herald a new age!" *"The way of the sword, I will perfect it!" *"Prepare... to be dazzled." *"I am invincible!" *"A new age is coming. For Japan, and me." *"Seems like I overrestimated my self all the time!" *"I thought I was invincible. I had no idea!" *"Finally a chance to use my sword to end suffering! This is it!" *"If all you can do with them is hurt others, you don't deserve your swords." *"The sword is not a tool of death! You hear me?!" History Miyamoto Musashi (宮本 武蔵?) (c. 1584–June 13 (Japanese calendar: May 19), 1645), also known as Shinmen Takezō, Miyamoto Bennosuke, or by his Buddhist name Niten Dōraku[1], was a Japanese swordsman and samurai famed for his duels and distinctive style. Musashi, as he was often simply known, became renowned through stories of his excellent swordsmanship in numerous duels, even from a very young age. He was the founder of the Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū or Niten-ryū style of swordsmanship and the author of The Book of Five Rings (五輪書, Go Rin No Sho?), a book on strategy, tactics, and philosophy that is still studied today. Gallery File:Musashi Miyamoto.png|Musashi in Onimusha